The Blue Eyes
by Shacketita
Summary: Como todos los días, le miraba tranquilamente desde su asiento, ya no podía ni quería soportarlo, él le devolvía de vez en cuando la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta, rayos, como le encantaba ese chico. / AlfredxArthur, leve Gilbert/Arthur y Alfred/Emily.


Arthur es un chico de dieciséis años, estatura promedio, delgada estructura corporal, ojos verdes, de piel clara y cabello dorado. Siempre ha sido un chico respetuoso y educado, pero había algo que el escondía, un secreto que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque sabía que lo que sentía era un pecado, lo tenía grabado a fuego en su conciencia desde que se lo enseñaron en la escuela dominical de la iglesia anglicana a la que lo llegaban sus padres desde que era un pequeño niño.

Su familia era de clase acomodada, no millonarios, sin grandes mansiones ni caros autos, su padre se esforzó toda una vida por tener el estatus social que tenían, y él lo sabía, vivian en un agradable barrio de los suburbios londinenses; Earling.

Desde muy temprana edad Arthur noto que algo estaba mal, se lo enseñaron desde niño pero sabía que estaba lejos de su alcance una solución para aquello que le acaecía, a él le gustaban los chicos de su mismo sexo, también sabía que hoy en día hay mucha más aceptación en cuanto a la homosexualidad en la sociedad, pero lo que realmente le angustiaba era lo que podría pensar sus queridos padres, su amado abuelo, discierne perfectamente que su familia es tradicionalista, conservadora, y jamás aceptaran a un "maricón" en ella.

Al saberse completamente negado a aceptar su condición sexual frente a la sociedad decidió guardarla en secreto, desde algún tiempo un chico se le declaró, a él le gustaba, y termino por aceptarlo aunque dejando más que claro que no serían una pareja normal, cuando estuvieran en público ni siquiera habría un mínimo acercamiento sospechoso entre ellos.

Su novio se llamaba Gilbert, un muchacho más alto que el, cabello platinado, ojos rojos y piel extremadamente blanca, y por sobretodo una personalidad y autoestima atropelladoras. Arthur tenía más que claro que ambos casi no compartían temas en común, como gustos y relaciones sociales, pero ambos se querían mucho, hasta que sus padres decidieron irse del país, decidieron viajar a Estados Unidos, para Arthur la noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, no podía creerlo ni podía negarse, era menor de edad después de todo.

-Arthur cariño ¿ya guardaste tus cosas?- Le dijo su madre desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí, ya está- Le respondió Arthur sentado en la cama con la miraba baja, después de todo sabía que no podía decirle a sus padres de sus problemas no solo por el miedo al rechazo sino por la razon que los llevaba lejos de su patria. Uno de sus cuatro hermanos mayores falleció recientemente, sus padres estaban devastados y deseaban salir de aquella casa, en la que compartieron parte de su vida con su hijo, el también extrañaba mucho a Glen, a pesar de no ser muy cercanos, era su hermano después de todo.

El viaje en avión lo inquietaba, el hecho de solo haberse despedido de la mano de quien fuere su novio por dos años fue muy duro para él, sabía que probablemente no lo volvería a ver, y a pesar de quererlo tanto como lo quiso, solo deseaba comenzar desde cero, entraría en esta nueva escuela y se dedicaría por entero a sus estudios, no se molestaría en mirar a nadie no quería más problemas amorosos.

La nueva casa a la que se mudaron en Estados Unidos era enorme, por lo menos el doble de grande que su casa en Londres, el jardín de entrada era amplio y tenía pasto y muchas flores, sin reja al igual que el de todos sus vecinos, la vivienda tenía solo un piso y las piezas eran espaciosas y cómodas, al igual que todas las habitaciones del hogar.

Luego de haberse dedicado un día completo toda la familia a desempacar, exhausto se fue a su habitación olvidando por completo que al día siguiente comenzaba sus clases en la escuela, se recostó en la cama y durmió profundamente como no había podido hace mucho.

-Arthur hijo, ya debes vestirte para la escuela- Llamo su madre desde la puerta, Arthur lentamente abrió sus ojos y los refregó con el dorso de su mano intentando desperezarse.

-Ok mami, gracias- Respondió levantándose.

Era su primer día de clases y sus padres lo llevaron a la escuela como cuando era pequeño, a pesar de estar decidido a dedicarse solo a los estudios, estaba muy nervioso.

-Cariño recuerda que por cualquier cosa solo debes llamarnos- Dijo su madre desde el asiento de copiloto.

-Que tengas un buen día hijo- Dijo su padre serio desde su puesto en el asiento de chofer del vehículo a lo que le contesto tan solo con "gracias" para ambos padres.

Camino tranquilamente desde la entrada de la escuela paseando por el recinto aprovechando de que sus clases eran en la tarde y el llego mucho más temprano, camino pacientemente por el patio hasta acercarse a una cancha de béisbol, se asomó por detrás de la reja, cerca habían muchas jovencitas hablando animadamente sobre los chicos que jugaban, una de ellas, la que parecía ser la líder del grupo tenía ojos azules y el cabello rubio, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y exuberante, y una sonrisa encantadora definitivamente es el tipo de chica por la que todos los chicos mueren.

Decidió no prestarles atención y vio que en el campo de juego el bateador le dio a la pelota que venía hacia él, sus compañeros corrieron, él se quitó el casco y finalmente pudo ver su rostro, Arthur perdió hasta el aliento, el cabello de aquel chico brillaba dorado a la luz del sol, su piel bronceada le daba un toque único y por un segundo sus miradas se conectaron, Arthur se quedó completamente inmóvil y el chico perdió su sonrisa de pronto, y se detuvo completamente, sin moverse, dejándose llevar por el hechizo de sus miradas conectadas, cuando de pronto aquella linda chica de la que había preferido no prestar atención se acercó corriendo hasta el chico de la azulada mirada y le beso en los labios, Arthur no comprendía la razón, pero sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, y dolía, aquel otro chico sorprendido por el beso repentino, dejo de mirar a Arthur, el inglés no podía entenderlo pero necesitaba salir de ahí, por lo que corrió en cualquier dirección que lo llevara lejos, y corrió sin detenerse.

El chico de los ojos azules se separó rápido de la chica y miro en la dirección en la que segundos antes había visto a aquel chico de verde mirada, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido de su vista, jamás lo había visto antes, no lo conocía ni sabía nada de él, pero al darse cuenta que ya no estaba le dejo un leve dolor en el pecho, no sabía el porqué, solo sabía que deseaba volver a verlo.


End file.
